Our Let It Be
by Miletta
Summary: Persahabatan Rey dan Ayu sejak kecil dimana mereka merasa semua jadi terasa begitu wajar, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kebersamaan mereka mengundang kebencian beberapa pihak. Dan salah satu dari mereka harus menanggung beban yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Hari yang biasanya indah, berubah menjadi buruk dalam sekejap dan menghilangkan senyumnya dari dunia ini.


tok tok tok~

"Rey! Bangun! Ayu sudah datang tuh"

Mataku mulai sedikit terbuka, melirik ke arah jam kecil berwarna merah diatas meja tepat di sebelah ranjangku. Sepertinya jarum pendeknya sudah menunjukkan angka 7 dan... mataku langsung terbelalak.

"Ahh! Aku terlambat!"

Langsung kusingkap selimut dan meraih seragam yang ada di gantungan pakaian. Sedikit kulirik ke arah jendela, kuharap temanku masih menunggu. Saat kuintip kulihat gadis berambut panjang dengan bando kuning berdiri tegak sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ya ampun Ayu ternyata sudah datang.

Aku bergegas dan aku tersadar bahkan aku belum mandi, tapi sudah jam segini tak mungkin sempat. Segera kuraih tasku dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Ya ampun Rey jangan lari nanti kau jatuh", ucap mama dari arah dapur.

"Haha.. aku telat nih ma. Sudah ya Rey berangkat dulu"

Bergegas kupakai kaus kaki dan sepatuku.

"Kau ini, sudah SMA masih juga bangun kesiangan. Ini bekalmu", ucap mama sambil menyerahkan kotak makan mungil berwarna biru. Langsung kumasukkan kedalam tas, dan aku langsung berlari keluar.

"Huh Rey aku sudah capek menunggumu", wajah gadis yang kutemui didepan pintu terlihat cemberut penuh kesal.

"Haha maaf ya. Ya sudah ayo kita harus lari sebelum terlambat naik bis"

Kami berdua berlari ke arah halte bis dekat rumahku. Untung masih sempat, bis baru datang. Kami langsung naik dan melihat ada kursi kosong dibelakang.

"Untung saja tidak terlambat. Maaf ya Ayu lain kali ga telat lagi deh"

"Ya sudahlah aku juga sudah terbiasa menemanimu terlambat kan", ucap gadis itu sambil menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

Oh ya, namaku Reyhan tapi biasa dipanggil Rey. Dan gadis manis disebelahku ini Ayu. Kami teman sejak kecil, dari TK, SD, SMP, bahkan SMA ini kami selalu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Entah takdir atau bukan tapi aku senang karena bisa bersamanya terus.

Tak lama kemudian bis berhenti tak jauh dari sekolah kami, kami mulai turun dari bis dan berjalan pelan ke arah sekolah.

"Ayuu...!" teriak seseorang dari belakang

Kami berdua menoleh ke belakang, taunya itu teman sekelas kami, Rui. Rui teman sebangku Ayu dan cukup terkenal cerewet.

"Cie kamu berangkat lagi bareng Rey? mesra nih yee~ ", goda Rui

"Ih apaan sih. Aku cuman kebetulan lewat depan rumahnya jadi sekalian membangunkan dia, kan dia suka telat bangun"

"Alasan mulu nih. Tapi kalau kalian bersama terus seperti ini jangan-jangan rumor itu benar"

Aku terkejut. Memangnya ada rumor tentang kami? wah ternyata memang benar Rui itu tukang gosip yah.

"Rumor apa?"

"Katanya kalian jadian"

"Ehh!" , saking kagetnya aku sampai tak melihat didekat kakiku ada batu besar dan membuatku tersandung sampai jatuh.

"Rey kau tidak apa?", Ayu langsung menghampiriku

"Duh... sakit... Rui apaan sih ngagetin aja pakai sebar gosip ga jelas juga"

"Tapi itu benar loh Rey, teman-teman sekelas yang buat gosip itu bukan aku"

"Aku dan Ayu cuman teman sejak kecil. Jadi jangan aneh-aneh deh", ucapku sambil mulai berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di bajuku.

"Yah... sayangnya orang-orang tidak bisa berpikir seperti kalian tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku dan Ayu mulai saling memandang.

"Asal kalian tahu ya. Kalian itu pasangan yang benar-benar aneh. Pertama kalian dari kecil sampai sekarang selalu satu sekolah bahkan sekelas. Kedua kalian selalu berangkat sekolah sama-sama. Ketiga..."

"Ketiga? Apa yang ketiga?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Rey, kau itu seperti artis! Bintang sepak bola sekolah yang memukau banyak cewe bahkan junior sekalipun. Dan Ayu menjadi manager tim sepak bola yang membuat kalian jadi makin terlihat dekat. Memangnya kalian tidak pernah sadar kalau banyak yang cemburu dengan hubungan kalian?", ucap Rui panjang lebar.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak menyadari hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bermain sepak bola karena aku suka sepak bola. Ayu juga karena tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler, kuajak membantuku jadi manajer tim. Apa salahnya dengan itu? Apa juga yang mereka cemburui? Aku makin tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus hati-hati lho Ayu! Banyak cewe yang iri bahkan membencimu. Desas desus sih senior kelas 3 penggemar berat Rey. Hati-hati bisa jadi kamu sasaran kebencian mereka"

Ayu hanya tertawa, "Makasih ya Rui. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya membantu tim sepak bola. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Kalau memang ada penggemar berat Rey bukannya itu malah bagus? Mungkin mereka bisa jadi pacar Rey kalau cocok"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Ayu berpikir begitu? Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba ada rasa kecewa ya? ...

Sesampai di kelas, semua terlihat biasa. Bahkan kelas dimulai seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda. Belajar seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang spesial. Dan tanpa terasa sudah jam sekolah berakhir. Aku merapikan tasku dan berniat ke ruangan club. Tiba-tiba Ayu menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu Rey!"

"Ada apa?"  
"Mau ke ruang club ya?"

"Tentu saja memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku ijin yah tidak datang hari ini. Bisa sampaikan pada pelatih?"  
"Hah? Tunggu dulu kenapa tiba-tiba banget sih?"  
"Aku ada urusan mendadak nih"  
"Hm... ya sudah nanti kusampaikan. Mau pergi sekarang"  
"Yap. Tolong yah Rey. Nanti kalau mau pulang duluan saja"  
"Oke deh"

Setelah itu Ayu berlari keluar kelas. Aku juga pergi menuju ruang club, tanpa menyadari bahwa hari itu akan menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku.

Latihan pun dimulai. Ada yang berlatih sendiri-sendiri dan ada juga yang berpasangan. Panas teriknya matahari tak menyurutkan semangat kami, karena bulan depan akan ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah yang akan diadakan di sekolah kami. Sekitar pukul empat sore, latihan kami hentikan. Kami mulai ganti pakaian dan satu persatu mulai pulang. Aku meraih handphoneku dan mengirim pesan ke Ayu.

"_Latihan sudah selesai. Urusanmu bagaimana sudah selesai? Aku susul ke kelas ya_"

Sampai lima menit tidak ada balasan. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang kelasku di lantai dua. Saat di tangga menuju lantai dua, aku ditabrak dari belakang oleh salah satu cewe yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Dari dasi yang mereka gunakan, mereka senior kelas tiga. Mereka melihatku dengan wajah pucat kemudian terus berlari menaiki tangga. Aku hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh orang-orang itu.

Saat sampai dikelas, aku melihat tas Ayu masih diatas meja. Rui sepertinya juga belum pulang karena tasnya juga masih di kelas. Kuambil handphoneku dari saku dan mengirim pesan lagi

"_Kau dimana? Aku sudah di ruang kelas tapi sepertinya kau belum kembali. Aku ingin pulang bareng. Kutunggu_"

Kutunggu beberapa waktu tak dibalas juga. Aku mulai khawatir kenapa Ayu tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Kuambil tas Ayu dan kulihat isi tasnya. Handphonenya tidak ada. Berarti dia membawa handphonenya. Tapi kenapa tidak membalas juga?

Saat itu aku berniat mencari keluar, tiba-tiba Rui masuk ke ruang kelas sambil terengah-engah. Melihatku diruang kelas, Rui langsung menghampiriku dan memegang pundakku sambil terus berusaha bernafas.

"Haah...haah...Rey...Ayu... kau... tahu... dia... dimana?"

"Tenang dulu Rui. Duduk dulu dan atur nafasmu"

Aku membantu Rui duduk dan nafas Rui perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

"Kau sudah mulai bisa mengatur nafasmu?"  
"Makasih Rey. Ah ya... Ayu... kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Tidak. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan tidak juga dibalas olehnya."

"Aku khawatir Rey! Tadi aku tidak sengaja mengintip dia saat tadi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Dia melihat handphonenya. Sepertinya dia dikirimi pesan oleh senior kelas tiga"

"Senior kelas tiga?"

Disaat itu aku teringat aku berpapasan dengan beberapa senior sebelum sampai ke kelas. Mungkinkah mereka ada sangkut pautnya dengan hilangnya Ayu?

"Rui kau tunggu disini! Aku akan mencari Ayu"  
"Tunggu! Kau mau mencari kemana? Aku sudah mencoba mencari dia tadi kemana-mana"  
"Apa kau yakin?"  
"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kecuali... parkiran sepeda di belakang. Tapi dia tidak mungkin disana kan? Dia bahkan tidak pakai sepeda"

"Tapi... bisa jadi dia disana. Aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu disini siapa tahu Ayu kembali kemari. Kalau dia kembali sebelum aku menemukannya langsung kabari aku"

Rui mengangguk dan membawa tasku. Aku berlari ke arah parkiran sepeda. Sesampainya disana, terlihat sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku terus mencoba memanggil nama Ayu tapi tak terdengar sautan. Aku mulai berjalan dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sampai kulihat ada tubuh tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Saat kuhampiri, aku terkejut sekali. Itu tubuh seorang perempuan, rambutnya yang panjang terurai berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Saat kusingkap, kulihat wajah Ayu penuh memar dan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Ayu! Ayu! bangun Ayu!" Aku mencoba mengguncang tubuhnya tapi matanya tak kunjung membuka.

Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya masih ada orang disana.

"Permisi! Tolong bantu buka pintunya!"

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Guru kesehatan, Bu Lisa membuka pintu dan dari wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihatku membopong tubuh Ayu yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kumohon... kumohon... tolong dia bu... aku mohon"

Saat melihat Bu Lisa hanya kata-kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku mulai lemas dan tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Kubaringkan Ayu di salah satu kasur. Bu Lisa langsung meraih semua alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa terduduk dan mulai menangis. Kumohon... Ayu... jangan mati.

Aku langsung mengambil handphoneku dari dalam saku. Aku mengirim pesan ke Rui untuk datang ke ruang kesehatan. Tak lama kemudian Rui membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Melihatku yang terduduk, Rui dengan wajah pucat mendekatiku.

"Ayu... mana?"

Aku hanya menunjuk salah satu kasur itu dengan jariku. Bu Lisa kemudian menghampiriku dan Rui.

"Ada yang punya nomor rumah keluarganya? Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya terlalu parah dan ibu hanya bisa membantu sedikit. Ibu akan menyiapkan mobil. Salah satu dari kalian harus mengabari orang tuanya sekarang dan membantu ibu membawa anak ini ke mobil"

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil handphoneku. Perlahan kupencet angka-angka tersebut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah seberang telepon itu.

"Hallo?"  
"Hallo... Tante... ini Rey"

"Oh Rey, ada apa?"

"Anu tante... Ayu... "  
"Kenapa dengan Ayu?", dari suaranya terdengar sepertinya ibu Ayu terkejut dan sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Ayu sekarang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakitnya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Kami akan membawanya sekarang kesana"

"..."

Tak terdengar balasan kata-kata apapun dari sana dan tiba-tiba telepon itu terputus. Aku dan Rui membantu Bu Lisa membawa Ayu ke rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Dalam perjalanan, Rui terus menangis sambil memegang pipi Ayu.

"Rey..."

"Apa?"

"Ayu badannya dingin sekali... dia tidak akan mati kan?"

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada yang mati!"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ayu langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat ibu Ayu datang menghampiri kami.

"Akhirnya kutemukan kalian. Mana Ayu?"

"Masih didalam tante" jawab Rui

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan menghampiri kami.

"Yang mana yang keluarga dari pasien?"

Ibu Ayu langsung berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya. Dokter mengajaknya untuk datang ke ruangannya dan sepertinya membicarakan kondisi Ayu. Tak lama setelah itu, ibu Ayu keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dan langsung terduduk dan menangis.

"Tante... apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku.

"Rey... Ayu mungkin tidak akan lama lagi"  
"Maksudnya? Dia akan mati? Itu ga mungkin!"  
"Sekarang kamu kesana temani Ayu ya... Tante mohon sekali sama kamu."

Ruri melihatku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku berdiri dan masuk ke dalam. Kulihat tubuh Ayu yang dipenuhi banyak selang dan ditutupi selimut putih. Kudekati perlahan, dan Ayu terlihat membuka matanya dan melihatku.

"R...Rey..."

"Hei... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?", ucapku sambil kuraih tangan mungilnya. Dan dia mengangguk pelan.

"Rey... aku punya satu permintaan"

"Berapapun permintaanmu akan kucoba turuti"

"Hahaha kau selalu bilang begitu dari kecil", tawa Ayu pelan dari balik masker udara yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

"Aku ga becanda kok. Aku kan selalu begitu. Kau ingin apa kali ini?"  
"Aku... ingin menikah"

Aku terkejut dengan permintaan itu. Permintaan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kukabulkan.

"Rey... kau ingat...saat kita... masih TK?... Kau mengambil ... benang merah dari kamar ibumu... dan mengikatkannya... di jariku dan jarimu... kau bilang..."

"Kita adalah pasangan takdir. Iya aku ingat aku pernah bilang begitu"

Senyum kecil terkembang dari balik masker udara itu.

"Aku... ingin... menikah denganmu... Rey"

"Ya... aku juga.", jawabku sambil berusaha membendung airmata yang semakin memaksakan terus ingin keluar.

"Kau... bisa... mengabulkannya... sekarang?"

Mataku berputar ke sekeliling kamar. Aku tak melihat sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan cincin. Aku teringat aku punya sapu tangan dikantung celanaku. Saat kuambil, terjulur benang tipis dari sapu tangan itu. Ya... sapu tangan lama. Kutarik perlahan benang sapu tangan merah itu dan memutusnya dengan gigiku. Kuikatkan ujung benang itu dijari manisku dan dijari manis Ayu.

"Ayu... lihat! Kita terikat sekarang"

Ayu tertawa kecil melihat benang merah yang tak terlalu panjang itu mengikat jari manisnya.

"Aku teringat... disaat aku menangis... kau memberiku bunga... agar aku tersenyum. Dan... kau juga... mengajakku bermain... kemanapun"

"Itu dulu saat kita masih kecil"

Ayu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia terus berbicara semua masa lalu kami.

"Rey... kau percaya... reinkarnasi?"  
"Reinkarnasi?"  
"Ya... saat aku... pergi nanti... aku pasti... akan terlahir kembali"

"Hah..."

"Dan... nanti... kita akan... bersama lagi"

Ayu memandangku dengan mata sayu dan senyumnya perlahan mulai melemah. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayu... kamu ga akan kemana-mana. Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Lihat mataku Ayu!"

Tapi senyum Ayu semakin lama semakin pudar dan matanya perlahan mulai tertutup. Kulihat mulut Ayu terbuka kecil seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sa...yo...na...ra"

Dan saat itu mata Ayu tertutup dengan rapat.

"Bohong... ini ga mungkin... ini pasti cuma mimpi...Ayu buka matamu. Jangan becanda ini ga lucu!"

Tapi biarpun aku berteriak seperti apapun mata Ayu tidak terbuka. Rui berjalan mendekatiku perlahan.

"Sudah Rey... dia sudah pergi"

"Ngga! Ini bohong! Dia ga mungkin pergi begitu saja!"

"Rey! Terimalah kenyataan! Ayu sudah meninggal"

Aku terus memeluk tubuh Ayu, berharap matanya akan terbuka dan membalas pelukanku. 'Aku sayang padamu' ingin kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku bahkan sudah berencana mengatakannya saat ulang tahunnya nanti. Tapi... tubuh itu... dingin dan kaku. Ayu sudah tidak ada... Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh Ayu.

2 tahun kemudian

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Semua terasa seperti mimpi panjang yang tidak berakhir. Ayu sudah tidak ada. Sekolah menemukan pelaku yang menyiksa Ayu dan langsung mengeluarkannya dari sekolah. Tapi... itu tidak setimpal. Itu tidak akan membuat Ayu kembali kepadaku, kepada keluarganya, dan kepada teman-temannya. Bahkan tak terasa dua tahun berlalu dan aku lulus dari sekolah ini. Ayu... dimanapun kau berada sekarang, aku percaya kau akan bereinkarnasi dan bertemu denganku lagi. Aku percaya semua ucapanmu dan aku akan menunggu.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya senior", ucap seorang perempuan dibelakangku.

Saat aku berbalik badan... tubuhku terpaku. Perempuan itu begitu mirip dengan Ayu. Kelas satu... berarti juniorku. Ayu... itukah reinkarnasimu?

"Terimalah bunga ini", ucap perempuan itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga dan tersenyum manis.

Kalau iya itu reinkarnasimu... pasti kita akan bersama lagi kan?


End file.
